particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzanna Kukai
Suzanna Kukai (6th October 2228 - 14th May 2311) was the Grand Master of the Axis Mundi Zen Collective the 13th Party Conferene of May 2270 and the 29th Party Conference of August 2286 Between November 2277 and July 2283 she held the position of Director General of Keymon. Early life Kukai was born to a lower middle class family on the outskirts of Laddon. She was brought up as a Zen Buddhist yet, due to her parents long working hours, they were not very devout and rarely visited temple. Kukai showed great promise at school, skipping several years, and in 2247 at the young age of 19 graduated from university with a degree in history. Her initial plans were to work as a business manager at a major Laddon firm but these were cut short when a mass labour shortage crisis hit the city forcing many businesses to shut down. Kukai spent the next few years of her life working as a regional supervisor for the Revolutionary Committee of Natural Law but left in 2254 to go travelling in Majatra. On her return she began working for Solidarity Amongst farmers and when it became and affiliated organisation of the Zen Collective, she became a fully-fledged political supporter. Political Career Kukai, who had never shown much interest in politics in her youth claims she was motivated by the suffering of the Buddhist population of Keymon she witnessed whilst working for the RCNL and felt it her duty to stand up for their rights. Due to her high intelligence she was immediately drafted into the party ranks as a junior assistant to the Grand Master. At the same thime she quickly moved up the power structure of Solidarity Amongst Farmers becoming the Deputy Chairman in 2263 and, following its merger with Independent Workers of Keymon she was elected to the position of General Secretary. At the December 2261 elections, and following the withdrawel of Likaton troops, Kukai was elected to the Legislative Assembly for the first time. She was able to keep the seat in the January 2264 re-elections but in 2265 when the party was declared illegal she was forced to withdraw from the public sphere, instead working as a major campaign manager for the release of Shih Kao. By the time of the release of Shih Kao, Kukai was a major player in the Zen Collective and was elected in 2270 to replace him as Grand Master. Her first move was to organise a mass shake up of the shadow cabinet which was successfull as in May 2273 she was able to lead the party to a electoral success. In May 2277, however, Kukai had her greatest achivement yet as she took on the post of Director General of Keymon, the first for an open leftist in the nation. She was subsequently able to lead the party into picking up 40% of the Assembly seats in 2278 and begin reforming Keymon. Following the fall from grace of the AMZC Kukai stepped aside as Director General but instead took on the role of Minister of Internal Affairs. She would later resign as leader of the party and lose that cabinet post when the Democratic Industrialist led coalition took control in December 2286. At the 29th Party Conference Kukai resigned from the position of Grand Master paving the way for Teitaro to take over but planning to stay on as Internal Affairs Spokesperson. This however ended in August 2289 when Teitaro removed her from her role and expelled her from the party. Category:Keymon Category:Axis Mundi